


Cherie and Tony Blair

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie tries not to be distracted while undercover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherie and Tony Blair

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cherie and Tony Blair  
> Characters: Annie, Sam  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Annie tries not to be distracted while undercover  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Someone Goes Undercover.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Annie would always be grateful to Sam for the move to CID but when she’d ended up undercover with him playing his wife she hoped for something more. God he seemed crazy sometimes and she wished she could help him. His story should have scared her off but even if she didn’t believe it, he did and he needed her.

He was funny, charming, and chivalrous. His amazing smile had stunned her more than once. He looked gorgeous in those tennis shorts but she reminded herself to focus. If she messed this up she could forget about going undercover again.


End file.
